Developers and programmers design and code web pages and their contents for a variety of platforms and devices. Websites are made to scale to a variety of sizes. This enables them to work on phones, tablets, and desktop computers. Control over the size of typographic elements, such as headings and paragraphs, lack design and development solutions; as such, programmers and designers need to create complex typographic rules so that text looks good in every context a typographic element is used.
Developers and programmers need to write a significant amount of code to manage typographic variations within layouts because each context in which text might appear needs to be considered and treated. These context variations might be within a side bar vs in the main section of text and also how those layouts change on different devices. Often typesetting is simplified to reduce the amount of code needed resulting in less interesting designs.
Writing his or her own code for these changes has been preferred, but writing appropriate code is still challenging for a small business owner who may have elementary knowledge or ability or those who may have learned a crash course on coding for the web. There are drag and drop web design vendors or hosts that provide design templates for the users, but the users sometimes are limited to the kind of templates provided. In addition, some of the templates lack ability to accommodate to the different display sizes; they the information to provide to the browser to adjust the page content accordingly.
Therefore, embodiments attempt to create a technical solution to address the deficiencies of the challenges above.